


Fury Lies (So What Else is New?)

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury lies to the students about where Coulson is. Tony doesn't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury Lies (So What Else is New?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _High School_. No beta.

"Stark, put that away before I take it away." Mr. Fury ordered as he strode into the classroom.

Tony reluctantly closed his mini-comp and slipped it into his bag. Around him, Steve, Thor, and Bruce all exchanged puzzled looks. _Where's Mr. Coulson?_

Fury reached the desk and set his bag on top of it. When he looked at the students, Steve raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Rogers?"

"Where's Mr. Coulson, sir?" Steve asked, polite and old-fashioned, just like his old man had taught him.

Tony, on the other hand, didn't care about little things like rules: "Yeah, he's our English teacher this year. You were our English teacher last year."

" _Tony!_ " Steve hissed at him, offended on the teacher's behalf.

Before Tony could offer his trademark snarky reply, Mr. Fury held up his hands. "Mr. Coulson caught a bug. He'll be out for a few days. For now, I'll be teaching this period." He leveled a stern glare at the lot of them. " _No_ arguing. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Fury," they chorused. All except Tony, that is. He was a rebel like that.

The minute class was over, he whipped out his mini-comp, frowning with intense concentration as he easily cracked the firewall protecting medical records. He looked up when Bruce bumped his arm. "Tony, c'mon."

"Right, right." He snagged his bag and followed the shorter boy from the classroom. "Hey, don't you think there was something odd about Mr. Coulson getting sick? He didn't show _any_ signs that he was coming down with something when we saw him last Friday."

Bruce shrugged, removing his glasses and fidgeting with them. "He could have started showing symptoms over the weekend."

"What if he _didn't_?" Tony asked, trying to hide his smirk of triumph.

His friend stared at him for several minutes before fond exasperation swept across his face. "Tell me you didn't hack the hospital database."

"Okay, I won't." He stopped trying to hide his smirk, waving his mini-comp around. "I did it, though."

Almost in spite of himself, Bruce leaned in to peer at it. "What'd you find out?"

"Mr. Coulson was hospitalized with a bullet wound to his chest," Tony reported with the gravity due such a pronouncement.

The other boy frowned. "Who'd want to shoot Mr. Coulson?"

"That is the million-dollar question." Tony snapped his mini-comp shut just as they reached their next class. "I say we go visit him after school."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Tony, I don't think he'd be happy to see us."

"Of course he will." He wrapped an arm around Bruce's shoulders and squeezed slightly. "C'mon, Bruce, it'll be fun."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, yes, I'll go."

Tony grinned, pleased. "Awesome. You won't regret it."

"Why do I not believe you?"


End file.
